One wild week
by misfittings
Summary: Power is out so why is everyone at your house. Can Kiba keep your seceret or will it be blabbed. OCxkiba InoxShika NejixTen NarxHin crazyness starts now peoples


**I nutcase do not own any Naruto characters or anything else...but I do own Azuna!**

**Azuna:No one owns me i ain't no slave!**

**Nutcase:Shaddup!**

It had been a long day you just came back from training with team Gai and all you wanted to do was go home and sleep. You were a block away from your house when you saw a crowd of people outside your door.

"Hey guys"you muttered

"Bout time you got here we been waiting for half an hour"Ino shouted

"Sorry, but can I ask why you guys are here"you asked

"Have'nt you heard all the power is out and we know your house has a back-up generator" Sakura replied

"So...?"you wondered

"Slumber Partay"Naruto screamed in your ear

Being the angry girl that you are, you beat him on the head with your fans until several lumps appeared.

"Can we go in"Hinata stammered

"Sure ok"you said as you opened the door

"Its a little messy in here so lets go to my room ok guys" you said motioning for them to follow you

When they got to your room which is white purple and gold(like royalty) everyone was in awe. There was a sitting area and two big screens well lets ust say your parents left you with something.

"Wow I love you room"your BFF TenTen said

"Uh you been here before"you stared at her

"Yeah I know"you smiled

As everyone put there stuff away you asked the girls of they could come back down stairs with you to get snacks when they agreed you guys left.

With Boys

"So now what"said Shikamaru

"Lets snoop" Naruto suggested

"Baka if she cacthes you she will kill your ass" Neji scolded

But it was too late the blonde was snooping in you drawers and tables. Then he looked and fount you video diary and plugged it to one of the big screens and turned it one.

_ August 23 2007_

The screen showed you sitting on your bed stareing at the camera._Dear Diary ...I think I love this boy, he is sweet and kind anf he doesnt mind my seceret. Honestly he os the only one I ever told. I feel safe with him I want to tell him I love him but I think he likes Hinata. I don't want to loose him as a friend.But I have yo let these feelings out lets just hope he doen;t reject me too. The truth is and I'm so bold as to admit this is ... _

You were on your way back to your room snacks in hand when you heard your voice, You ran in your room only to see all the boys crowded around the TV wacthing you r diary._I am madly over the heels in love with you Kiba Inuzuka._

Never had you felt so many emotions at once sadness and relife being two but the main was- ANGER!!

"What the (bleep) you stupid (beeps) get you (bleepin) (bleeps) back here" you steamed

They all began to run uot in different directions.

"lights off" you said calmly

It went picth dark and with you super kekki genki you can see in the dark among other things. You saw Naruto and grabbed him.

"Wha..what are you gonna do to me"he pleaded

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7...8 9 10" you slowly chanted.

"Nothing, today" to smirked

So everyone started to eat the snacks and talk. And you were fixing your hair and you popped both you scrunchies(a/n:dont you hate when that happens)

"Nej, gimme you scrunchie" you asked

"My what" he replyed

"Your hair tie"you said once again

"No,why would I do that" he said calmly

"Shikam-"you were cut off

"no"shikamaru cut you off

"You guys are gay come on Ima girl I need this Neji let your hair down and gimme the tie"you command

"Ask a girl your not getting mine"the white eyed boy said

"No they are GIRLS they NEED them" you crawl over to him

"Dont touch me"

You begin a long stuggle but you did get the band

"HAH!!"you boasted

As you tie it around you hair it breaks

"God dammit" you curse

"Well if you werent so strong, now either of us has a band" Neji commented

"Ha Ha your as strong as a man" Sakura joked

"Shut it billboard brow" you tease

"Oh really at least im not a bicth and its perfectly accurate a female dog" she said full of herself

"Im a half wolf demon dip shit" you reply plucking her forehead

"IM BORED" Ino screamed

"Are ALL blondes loud or just the ones I know" you say

"Hmpf lets play truth or dare" she suggested

"Shooulda seen that one coming" everyone said at once

Everyone sat in a circle and you brought out a bottle

"As you flicked it with your wrist it landed on TenTen.Determined to get the 2 together you say

"TenTen truth or dare" you say

"Um...truth" she said back

"Who do you like as in a boyfreind kinda like" you say wording it so she can't weasle out

Everyone leaned in except Sasuke and Neji cuz they are TOO COOL

"Um...well I like like he um well his name is um backwards is IJEN an-"you cut her off

"I knew it hear that Hyuuga you got a girlfriend now go and give her a kiss"trying to embarass them as much as possible

"Well, um Azuna truth or dare"tenten said with revenge in her eyes

"Dare" you said

" I dare you to show us the secret you showed your Kiba-kun"she said slyly

"Well if you insest" you took your leafbranned headband off and gave your head a wild shake

"You don't have to show it you don't want to" Kiba said feeling guilty

"Its okay kiba-kun I don't mind" you say sencerly

After a few more shakes a pair of dog ears appear on your head

"Hey you look like InuYasha"joked the knuckled headed ninja

"Ew no your so stupid NaRUTARD' you kidd

As everyone started to ask if they could touch them kiba motioned for you to come over by him

**Was he **

**a.upset that you been ignoring him**

**b.think you were flirting with Neji**

**c.ask you did you REALLY like him**

**or**

**d.wanted a kiss**

**Please Review i need reinforcment i have self-esteem problems **


End file.
